Crystal Party
Crystal_Party_Banner.png Crystal Party info.jpg Crystal Party.jpg The Snowman Bros Profile.png Rockin' Santa Profile.png Reindeer Sisters Profile.png Mysterious X'mas Tree Profile.png Azure Emissary Crystal Profile.png Abyssal Nightmare Crystal Profile.png Alchemist_Crystal_Profile.png Ancient Colossus Crystal Profile.png Ancient Dragon Crystal Profile.png Apo Crystal Profile.png Arch Demon Crystal Profile.png Ascended Immortal Crystal Profile.png Attacker_Crystal_Profile.png Barbarian Crystal Profile.png Beauty Under the Moon Crystal Profile.png Blade Golem Crystal Profile.png Blood Angel Crystal Profile.png Bone Knight Crystal Profile.png Brooder_Crystal_Profile.png Clan_Giant_Crystal_Profile.png Clouse Crystal Profile.png Cursed Mercenary Crystal Profile.png Dark Asura Crystal Profile.png Dark_Dragon_Crystal_Profile.png Dark Dwarf Crystal Profile.png Dark Elf Crystal Profile.png Dark Knight Crystal Profile.png Death Crystal Profile.png Deman of a Thousand Wounds Crystal Profile.png Demonic Ninja Crystal Profile.png Desert Swordsmiths Crystal Profile.png Divine Samurai Crystal Profile.png Doom Beast Crystal Profile.png Doom_Machine_Crystal_Profile.png Dragonian Crystal Profile.png Dwarf Miner Crystal Profile.png Earth_Dragon_Crystal_Profile.png Emperor Crystal Profile.png Eternal_Life_Form_Crystal_Profile.png Evil Javid Crystal Profile.png Fallen Angel Crystal Profile.png Fire Mage Crystal Profile.png First Emperor Crystal Profile.png Forest Wolves Crystal Profile.png Frost Giant Crystal Profile.png Frost Mage Crystal Profile.png Frozen Knight Crystal Profile.png Frozen Master Crystal Profile.png Gansta Bear Profile.png Giant Lake Monster Crystal Profile.png Giant_Spider_Crystal_Profile.png Gingerbread Dancer Profile.png Goblin_Assassin_Crystal_Profile.png Goblin Gunslinger Crystal Profile.png Golden_Slime_Crystal_Profile.png Golem Crystal Profile.png Grandma Crystal Profile.png Grandpa Wizard Crystal Profile.png Grudge Beast Crystal Profile.png Guardian Crystal Profile.png Homunculus Crystal Profile.png Hydra Crystal Profile.png Imperial Alchemist Crystal Profile.png Jed, the Sky Bandit Crystal Profile.png Killer Crystal Profile.png Kirin_Crystal_Profile.png Kleuza, the Black Star Crystal Profile.png Lich Crystal Profile.png Lydia_Crystal_Profile.png Magic_Swordsman_Crystal_Profile.png Maid Jane Crystal Profile.png Majin_Crystal_Profile.png Marauder Crystal Profile.png Moe Slime Crystal Profile.png Naga Crystal Profile.png Noobs Crystal Profile.png Ogre Crystal Profile.png Ogre Hitters Crystal Profile.png Orc Berserker Crystal Profile.png Orc Captain Crystal Profile.png Orc_Chieftain_Crystal_Profile.png Orc Forgemaster Crystal Profile.png Orc Shaman Crystal Profile.png Orc Warrior Crystal Profile.png Pirate Captain Crystal Profile.png Red Vipers Crystal Profile.png Relaxed Slime Crystal Profile.png Ronin Crystal Profile.png Royal Guard Crystal Profile.png Scylla Crystal Profile.png Sea Serpent Crystal Profile.png Shura Crystal Profile.png Sin Crystal Profile.png Siren Crystal Profile.png Sofi & Lydia Crystal Profile.png Snow Field Bouncer Profile.png Soul Gatherer Crystal Profile.png Spider Queen Crystal Profile.png Stalker Crystal Profile.png Striker Crystal Profile.png Succubus Crystal Profile.png Tal_and_Adak_Crystal_Profile.png The Mercenaries Crystal Profile.png Tiamat_Crystal_Profile.png Tomb Robber Crystal Profile.png Undead Centurion Crystal Profile.png Undead Dragon Crystal Profile.png Unicorn Crystal Profile.png Valkyrie Crystal Profile.png Wanderer Crystal Profile.png Warlord Hulggar Crystal Profile.png Weathered Swordsman Crystal Profile.png White Tiger Crystal Profile.png Wraith Dragon Crystal Profile.png Wyvern Crystal Profile.png Yeti Crystal Profile.png Difficulty: Unknown Stamina Cost to Enter: 5 Elemental Bonus: Wind (+1 Hand & +70 DP) This is a special event location that is only open for a limited time(during the Christmas season). There are 5 different bosses to fight, however there are multiple ways to get to them and when you beat 1 boss, it will send you back to the world map. 3 of the bosses are new special bosses. 2 of them will be "old" bosses. Note: The bolded nodes are ones that will complete your journey & send you back to the world map. I.e. #14, Sacred Window Note: The Rare Encounter mob is The Snowman Bros ---- 1. Southwest of Fountain Plaza Fight: Golden Slime Fight: Goblin Assassin Fight: Giant Spider Fight: Dark Dwarf Fight: Orc Warrior Fight: Orc Berserker 2. Southeast of Fountain Plaza Fight: Grandma(?) Fight: Ronin Fight: Dwarf Miner Fight: Blade Golem Fight: Spider Queen Fight: Orc Shaman Fight: Orc General Fight: Moe Slime Fight: Gingerbread Dancer 3. West of Fountain Plaza Rare Trace "Member walks up the stairs and comes back down again.": Nothing happens. "Member climbs up the stairs and then comes back down!": Nothing happens "Member climbs up the ladder and then jumps down... ...but fails to land properly!": Become Injured "Member fills water into a container.": Gain Canteen "A gorgeous stage drops down from the sky. A man in green robe stans on the stage. He stomps his staff onto the stage and yells: "You shall not pass!"": Fight: Grandpa Wizard "A Santa appears from the cart! He takes something out from his bag...": Gain 1 Star Sapphire "A beam of holy light falls down from the sky!": Gain Sacred Stone ""Argh! My gosh!" Member yells. Something has fallen and hit Member head...": -30 Hit Points and Gain Ice Stone 4. Fountain Rare Trace "You found something that looks like a tea bag...": Gain Omamori "You found something that looks burnt...": Gain Kindle Fire "You found a shiny object in the very center of the fountain...": Gain Star Sapphire "You found coins in the fountain and spent time picking them up...": Gain 36 Coins -1 Stamina & Gain 741 Sword Coins -3 Stamina & Gain 2138 Coins "Your bodies start to glow red (or blue) after rinsing in the fountain water.": AP+10% (or DP+10%) "Member bathes in the fountain comfortably before noticing a masculine figure lurking behind. Member panics but nothing happens anyway.": Nothing happens "Member has been soaked in the fountain water for quite some time...": Become Frostbitten "Member takes a sip of the fountain water...": Become Poisoned "Member tried to dodge the sprinkling water but still got wet anyway.": Become Wet "Member jumps into the fountain and soon realizes it's all sticky inside!": Become Sticky "Member fills water into a container": Gain Canteen "Member topples a streetlight. Wait, this thing looks familiar...": Gain Energy Hammer "Member found a white legendary chest next to the fountain!!!": Gain First Aid Kit "Member steps on something hard in the fountain...": Encounter Giant Lake Monster "Member picks up a box and announces: Ta-da! I present you...a mysterious chest!!!": Nothing happens "A blue genie rises from the fountain. It spits something out before flying anyway.": Gain Soul Gem "Everyone plays in the fountain. No one seems to be afraid of the cold. Apparently everyone has very high cold resistance.": Nothing happens 5. East of Fountain Plaza Rare Trace "You've found grandpa! You approach and ask for a present, but grandpa says: "I dropped all my presents and someone has been picking them up." "A beautiful woman gave me this. Why don't you take it instead!"": Gain Star Topaz "You small barbeque..." Gain Kindle Fire "You hear strange laughter from behind. You turn around and see Member holding snowballs in both hands.": Nothing happens "You see two reindeers pulling an empty sleigh going upstairs at full speed!": Nothing happens "Member tries to shovel some ice to eat. Member swallows the ice cubes and got a stomachache.": Become Poisoned "Member tries to shovel some ice to eat. The ice cubes are so hard, they are impossible to bite!": -1 Stamina "Member tries to use the black handle on the floor..... the handle snaps! Wait, the broken handle's substance look somewhat familiar...": Gain Obsidian "Member tries to use the blue-greenish handle on the floor..... the handle snaps! Wait, the broken handle's substance looks somewhat familiar...": Gain Soul Gem "Member trips on a protruding ice brick and falls on the floor.": Become Injured "Member rushes upstairs but cannot slow down in time. Member falls dwon the cliff.": -220 Hit Points "Member rushes upstairs but cannot slow down in time. Member slides into the fence and falls on the ground in pain.": -160 HP "Member picks up an ice cube on the floor and carves it into something familiar with sword...": Gain Ice Stone "Member starts to ice skate, but immediately gets the skates stuck in between ice bricks. Pulling out the skates takes great effort.": -2 Stamina "Member removes a protruding ice cube on the floor. There seems to be something inside...": Gain Candy Cane Gain Antidote Gain Cleanser ""Awwwww!" You screamed with a chilling wet back! You turn around to find the culprit, but everyone looks calm and harmless.": Become Wet "A shiny fairy appears in the sky! She drops a shiny rock...": Gain Star Sapphire ""Bam!" You seem to have been hit from behind, but you turn and find nothing.": -90 HP "There are 3 unexpected guests!" Encounter: Gingerbread Dancer 6. Northwest of Fountain Plaza Fight: Golem Fight: Orc Shaman Fight: Orc Captain Fight: Fire Mage Fight: Frost Mage Fight: Moe Slime Fight: Ogre 7. Northeast of Fountain Plaza Fight: Arcane Golem Fight: Orc Chieftain Fight: Magic Swordsman Fight: Alchemist Fight: Dark Elf Fight: White Tiger Fight: Relaxed Slime Fight: Gingerbread Dancer 8. Christmas Tree Fight: Rockin' Santa Fight: Azure Emissary 9. Stairs Fight: Homunculus Fight: Maid Jane Fight: Unicorn Fight: Barbarian Fight: Yeti Fight: Clan Giant Fight: Marauder Fight: Bone Knight Fight: Gingerbread Dancer Fight: Gansta Bear 10. X'mas Tree Rare Trace "The X'mas tree keeps twitching. There seems to be something inside...": Fight: Little Princess Fight: Noobs Fight: Bone Magi Fight: Lich Fight: Royal Guard Fight: Undead Dragon Fight: Gansta Bear "You found an old woman in the X'mas tree. She gave Member an apple.": Gain Apple "You found an old woman in the X'mas tree. She gave Member an apple. Member happily eats the apple.": Become Deadly Poisoned "You found an old woman in the X'mas tree. She threw a lipstick at you and ran away.": Gain Lipstick "You found a garderer hiding in the X'mas tree. He waved at you and gave you something": Gain Shovel "You found a priest hiding in the X'mas tree. He chanted a spell then left.": DP+10% "You notice a thief is trying to climb the X'mas tree alongside you! The thief smiles and hugs you, then runs away.": -500 Coins "You catch a beautiful lady falls off from the X'mas tree.She drops something while shyly running away...": Gain Star Topaz "Member grabs a candy cane from the X'mas tree and eats it.": ADP+10% "Member grabs a spyglass from the X'mas tree and use it to look upstairs. After a few seconds, Member start to vomit.": Become Demoralized & Gain Captain's Spyglass "Member tries to climb up to the second floor with a ribbon... The attempt ended with an ugly fall.": -140 HP "Member quickly rushes upstairs, but is unble to slow down in time. Member slides and hits the X'mas tree! Something has fallen from the tree...": Gain Red Pill or Blue Pill "A penguin walks toward you slowly. The penguin gives you a rock.": Gain Soul Gem "As you climb the X'mas tree, 3 kids came out of no where and spray water at you.": Become Wet "There is a bucket filled with ice and water. Member dumps the iced water over your head.": Become Frostbitten "You notice a thief is trying to climb the X'mas tree alongside you! The thief notices you and salutes you. He leaves something for you...": Gain Thief Hammer 11. Stairway Rare Trace "You put your hands together and pray: "Star Sapphire! Star Sapphire! Star Sapphire!" ...And there it is in your hand!!!": Gain Star Sapphire "You found something on the platform!": Gain Kindle Fire "You move a giant ice cube on the road and find.": Fight Orc Forgemaster "You remove a giant ice cube on the road and find Member hiding inside. Member gives you a sushi.": Gain Sushi "Member finds an old piece of paper. It writes: "Please stop the siege. We've suffered enough from hunger and cold." Seems like something terrible happened here.": Nothing happens "Member finds an old piece of paper. It writes: "Happy New Year!": Nothing happens "Member looks up to the snowman and become very depressed.": Become Cursed ""Awwwww!" You screamed with a chilling wet back! Member is laughing behind you.": Become Scared "A Santa is riding his sleigh toward you. He couldn't slow down and hit you at full speed!": -326 HP "A thief rolls down from upstairs! He stand up, salutes, then gives you something...": Gain Thief Hammer "A giant snow ball rolls down from above and knocks down everyone.": -100 HP & Wet "A snowball rolls down from upstairs! It shatters, revealing something hidden inside...": Fight Frozen Knight or Frost Giant "Lots of muscular men in Santa dress charge at you from behind! You got stampeded.": -392 HP ******** Encounter Tomb Robber 12. Mysterious Staircase Fight: Wanderer Fight: Ancient Colossus Fight: Evil Javid Fight: Kleuza, the Black Star Fight: Beauty Under the Moon Fight: Doom Beast Fight: Eternal Life Form Fight: Emperor Fight: Ascended Immortal Fight: Shura Fight: Azure Emissary 13. Sacred Window Rare Trace "A flying copper man gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Copper "A flying young man gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Bronze "A flying giant gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Iron "A flying robot gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Steel "A flying panda gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Tamahagane "A flying handsome lad gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Silver "A flying black man gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Obsidian "A flying orc gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Orc Steel "A flying Reggie gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Gold "A flying ogre gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Mithril "A flying dark elf gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Beast Crystal "A flying red monster gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Fire Stone "A flying old man gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Mystic Orb "A flying fairy gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Diamond "A flying immortal gives you something from outside the windows.": Gain Cloud Stone "A flying mermaid gives you something from outside the windows.": Gain Ocean Stone "A flying alien gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Meteorite "A flying maiden gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Legendary Chest (Star Sapphire) 14. Easter Overlook Rare Trace "There seems to be a coin slot on the pillar! Member inserts a 800 coin into the slot... Something comes out from the pillar.": -800 Coins & gain Star Sapphire "There seems to be a coin slot on the pillar! Member inserts a 700 coin into the slot... Something comes out from the pillar.": -700 Coins & gain Star Topaz "There seems to be a coin slot on the pillar! Member inserts a 50 coin into the slot... Something comes out from the pillar.": -50 coins and Gain Thief Hammer "There seems to be a coin slot on the pillar! Member inserts a 20 coin into the slot... Something comes out from the pillar.": -20 coins and Gain Ice Stone "There seems to be a coin slot on the pillar! Member inserts a 10 coin into the slot... Something comes out from the pillar.": -10 coins & Gain 20,000 Sword Coins Gain 1,000 Sword Coins Gain 100 Sword Coins Gain 10 Sword Coins Gain 1 Sword Coins Gain Bone Armor Gain Bone Helm Gain Chicken Steak Gain Sushi Gain Bread Gain Apple Gain Sacred Stone Gain Candy Cane Gain Soul Gem 15.Easter Corridor Fight: The Mercenaries Fight: Desert Swordsmiths Fight: Warlord Hulggar Fight: Imperial Alchemist Fight: Forest Wolves Fight: Clan Giant Fight: Red Vipers Fight: Cursed Mercenary Fight: Kirin Fight: Soul Gatherer Fight: Kung Fu Master Fight: Wind Walker Fight: Very Angry Big Bird Fight: Sea Serpent Fight: Earth Dragon Fight: Attacker (Enemy) Fight: Gansta Bear 16. Easter Balcony Fight: Reindeer Sisters Fight: Azure Emissary 17. Pile of Frozen Bricks "There is a "Do Not Press" button on the wall. Nobody pressed it. Nothing happens "There is a "Do Not Press" button on the wall. Member pressed it!": Nothing happens "There is a "Do Not Press" button on the wall. Member pressed it! A giant snowball rolls down. Everyone run for their lives.": -3 Stamina "There is a Santa riding in his sleigh in the sky! He drops something and hits Member in the head.": -591 HP & Gain Hyper Steel MA -436 HP & Gain 13 Copper -342 HP & Gain 2 Steel -285 HP & Gain Adamantite -216 HP & Gain 2 Iron -197 HP & Gain Mithril "You find a cute baby seal a pat on its head. The baby seal bites your hand and runs away!": -86 Hit Points "You find a creepy doll in a pile of snow...": Become Cursed or Demoralized or Scared "You turn around and see a beautiful new member...?": Encounter Lydia or Frozen Master "You turn around and see a member in wyvern costume...?": Fight Wyvern "You ask if anyone is cold. Member says: "I am above coldness!" Soon you see Member becoming an ice statue.": Become Frostbitten "Member mixes ice and fruits to give everybody a treat. Everyone feels ill after eating.": Become Poisoned and Deadly Poisoned "Member mixes ice and fruits to give everybody a treat. Member trips and spill everything on the others.": Become Sticky and Frostbitten "A woodpecker lands on your head and attack you.": -8 HP "An arrow hits a pillar right behind you. There is a note attached... It writes, "Merry Christmas!"": Gain Poisoned Arrow 18. Central Overlook: "Member looks very shocked and points to the window!": You find nothing outside. Fight: Spell Master Fight: Tal and Adak Fight: Jed, the Sky Bandit Fight: Pirate Captain Fight: Siren Fight: Hydra Fight: Dark Dragon Fight: Ancient Dragon Fight: Dragonian Fight: Snow Field Bouncer "Member tripped over an ice brick but was able to recover before falling down.": Nothing happens "Member asks you to hurry and move on to next spot.": Nothing happens "Member does a moon walk dance... and immediately hit a pillar.": -160 HP "Member dances excitedly!": Nothing happens "Member wants you take it easy.": Nothing happens 19. Sunshine Stage Rare Trace "You feel the warmth of sunshine!": +200 HP "You feel the warmth of sunshine... but Member enjoys the warmth for too long!": Become Burnt "You find a spyglass and use it to look around... All you see is a closer view of Member.: Gain Captain's Spyglass "You found a hook on the wall. The hook has something hanging.": Gain Maid's Apron "You look up to the sky and notice a witch riding on a broom. The witch drops a shiny object. Member picks it up immediately.": Gain Star Topaz "You search your pocket and find...": Gain 800 Sword Coins "You notice there are bullet holes everywhere.": Nothing happens "You carve "I need money" on the wall. After a while, you find a sack of coins in your pocket...": Gain 10,000 Sword Coins "You put your hands together and pray: "Star Topaz! Star Topaz! Star Topaz! ...And there it is in your hands...?": Gain Star Sapphire "Member notices something in the corner.": Gain 1 Sword Coins "Member was tripped by something... That "something" is...": -50 HP & Gain Frozen Heart "Member was tripped by something... That "something" is...": -90 HP & Gain Ogre Hammer "A shadowy figure pops up from the balcony then disappears into the shadow again.": Nothing happens "A shadowy figure pops up from the balcony then disappears into the shadow again. It pops up again!": Fight Angel or Clouse "A beam of holy light falls down from the sky!": Gain Sacred Stone "A pigeon flies in from outside and give you something...": Gain Sword Dust or Sacred Stone "An old man smiles at you and gives you his cane.": Gain Candy Cane 20. Western Overlook "There seems to be a coin slot on the pillar! Member inserts a 10 coin into the slot... Something come out from the pillar.": -10 Coins & Gain 100 Sword Coins Gain 10 Sword Coins Gain 1 Sword Coin Gain 2 Copper Gain 2 Bronze Gain Iron Gain Steel Gain Ice Stone Gain Sword Dust Gain Soul Shard Gain Soul Gem Gain Wig(Blonde) Gain Farmer Hat Gain Buckler Gain Barbarian Insignia 21.Western Corridor Fight: Ogre Hitters Fight: Sofi and Lydia Fight: Undead Centurion Fight: Cloud Dragon Fight: Weathered Swordsman Fight: Fisher Fight: Naga Fight: Wraith Dragon Fight: Stalker (Enemy) Fight: Striker (Enemy) Fight: Brooder (Enemy) Fight: Devil Fight: Succubus Fight: Divine Samurai Fight: Grudge Beast Fight: Snow Field Bouncer 22. Western Balcony Fight: Mysterious X'mas Tree Fight: Azure Emissary 23. Shattered Stairs Rare Trace "Member accidentally triggers a switch on the wall. A woodpecker appears at the window with a special gift.": Gain Candy Feast Gain Red Pill Gain Blue Pill Gain Antidote Gain Omamori Gain Cleanser Gain First Aid Kit Gain Shield Hammer Gain Apprentice Hammer Gain Friend Hammer Gain Magic Hammer Gain Star Topaz 24. Floating Stairway "Reggie comes out from the X'mas tree and winks at you.": Nothing happens "Edex comes out from the X'mas tree and smiles at you.": Nothing happens "Uncle Gabe comes out from the X'mas tree and shouts: "Merry Chirstmas!"": Nothing happens "A Santa comes out from the X'mas tree and runs away!": Nothing happens "A creepy guy comes out from the X'mas tree and rips off Member's cloth! Member chases the guy and gets the cloth back! Wait, it's different...": Gain Maid's Apron "A crazy-looking guy rushes out from the X'mas tree. He quickly rips off Member's cloth.": Become Sticky & Frostbitten "The X'mas tree keeps twiching. There seems to be something inside...": Fight: First Emperor Fight: Scylla Fight: Arch Demon Fight: Demonic Ninja Fight: Blood Angel Fight: Fallen Angel (Enemy) 25. The Overlook "There is a Santa riding in his sleigh in the sky! He dropped a red (or blue) present for us!": AP+10% (or DP+10%) "There is a Santa riding in his sleigh in the sky! He dropped a yellow present for us!": +300 HP "There is a Santa riding in his sleigh in the sky! He dropped a huge gift box for us!": Fight: Killer (Enemy) Fight: Dark Knight Fight: Valkyrie Fight: Dark Asura Fight: Doom Machine Fight: Apo "You've been brightened by a holy light coming from outside the window.": +1000 HP "Member is stunned by the astonishing scenery outside.": Nothing happens "Member pats on your shoulder lightly, looking shy... Member stutters: "A...Actully, I...I..." "...I am afaid of heights.": Become Scared 26. Ice Crystal Corridor Fight: Tiamat Fight: Abyssal Nightmare Fight: Manhunter Fight: Majin Fight: Deman of a Thousand Wounds Fight: Six Winged Angel Fight: Guardian Fight: Death Fight: Sin Fight: Azure Emissary Category:Crystal Party Category:Events